The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for metering and pumping fluids. In particular, in some embodiments, the invention relates to medical infusion and fluid-handling systems and methods. In particular, some embodiments of the invention involve methods for pulsed delivery of fluids from a pump chamber and systems for employing such methods.
A wide variety of applications in industrial and medical fields require fluid metering and pumping systems able to deliver precisely measured quantities of fluids at accurate flow rates to various destinations. In the medical field especially, precise and accurate fluid delivery is critical for many medical treatment protocols. Medical infusion and fluid-handling systems for use in the pumping or metering fluids to and/or from the body of a patient typically require a high degree of precision and accuracy in measuring and controlling fluid flow rates and volumes. For example, when pumping medicaments or other agents to the body of a patient, an infusion flow rate which is too low may prove ineffectual, while an infusion flow rate which is too high may prove detrimental or toxic to the patient.
Pumping and fluid metering systems for use in medical applications, for example in pumping fluids to and/or from the body of a patient, are known in the art. Many of such prior art systems comprise peristaltic or similar type pumping systems. Such prior art systems typically deliver fluid by compressing and/or collapsing a flexible tube or other flexible component containing the fluid to be pumped. While such known systems are sometimes adequate for certain applications, precise and accurate flow rates in such systems can be difficult to measure and control due to factors such as distortion of the walls of collapsible tubing or components of the systems, changes in relative heights of the patient and fluid supply, changes in fluid supply line or delivery line resistance, and other factors.
Another shortcoming of such prior art systems is that it is often difficult to determine and maintain accurate volumetric flow rates in real time during operation of the infusion system. Typically, many such prior art systems utilize volume and flow rate measurement techniques that, and difficult to implement and cannot be performed in real time as the system is operating. Some approaches which have been used in such prior art systems for measuring volumes and flow rates include optical drop counting, the weighing of chambers containing infusion liquids, and other approaches.
Many such prior art infusion systems also employ valving systems which comprise clamps, or other pinching devices, which open and close a line by pinching or collapsing the walls of tubing. Such valving arrangements can have several shortcomings for applications involving medical infusion including difficulties in obtaining a fluid-tight seal and distortion of the walls of the tubing, which can lead to undesirable fluid leakage and/or irregular flow rates.
In addition, many typical prior art infusion systems, such as those described above, are constrained to fairly simple fluid handling tasks, such as providing a single or, in some cases, several individual flow paths between one or more fluid sources and a patient. Such prior art systems are not well suited for performing complex, multi-functional fluid handling and pumping tasks and often do not have sufficient operating flexibility to be used for a wide variety of fluid handling applications, without significant rearranging or retooling of the components of the system.
Also, for medical infusion applications involving the pumping or metering of fluids to the body of a patient, it is important to detect air present in a line pumping fluid to the body of a patient and to prevent such air from entering the body of the patient. Typically, prior art infusion systems employed for such applications detect the presence of air in the system by relying only on external air detection components, for example ultrasonic detectors, which are typically downstream of a pump and immediately upstream of the patient. Also, for such systems, once air has been detected in the line, purging the air from the line before it reaches the patient may require manual intervention and, in some cases, disconnection of lines within the system.
For pumping and infusion systems utilized for pumping fluids to the body of a patient, it is also typically desirable to pass fluids through a filter or screen prior to their entering the body of the patient in order to remove any insoluble clumps, or aggregates of material therefrom that may be detrimental to the patient if infused into the body. Such filters are especially important when pumping blood or blood components to the body of a patient; in which case, the filters serve primarily as blood clot filters to remove clots or aggregated cells from the blood or blood components. Prior art infusion systems used for such applications can include blood clot/particulate filters outside the pumping component of the system, installed on the line providing infused fluid to the patient. Such assembly requires additional setup time and attention from an operator of the system and often results in another potential location of fluid leakage or site of contamination within the system.
While the above mentioned and other prior art pumping and fluid handling systems represent, in some instances, useful tools in the art of fluid handling and pumping there remains a need in the art to: (a) provide pumping and fluid metering systems which have an improved ability to control and measure volumes and flow rates; (b) provide improved valving systems; (c) provide increased flexibility for multiple uses; and (d) include air detection capability and integrated fluid filtration. Certain embodiments of the present invention address one or more of the above needs.
Certain embodiments of the present invention provide a series of pumping systems, methods for operating the systems, and components of the systems. These embodiments include, in one aspect, a series of systems for measuring the volume of a volumetric chamber, detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber, and/or pumping a liquid with a pump chamber. Some embodiments of the present invention include a series of methods for pumping a liquid at a desired average flow rate with a pumping cartridge of a pumping system. Some embodiments of the present invention provide a series of pumping cartridges and pump chambers, and methods for operating such cartridges and chambers.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method and corresponding system for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed. The pump chamber may be an isolatable pump chamber. According to this embodiment, the method includes the steps of: isolating the pump chamber; determining a first measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber with at least a first force supplied to a surface of the pump chamber; determining a second measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber with at least a second force applied to the surface of the pump chamber; and then comparing the first measured parameter and the second measured parameter.
In another embodiment, a method for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed, where the pump chamber is coupled to or contained within a control chamber. In this embodiment, the method comprises: supplying a measurement gas to the control chamber at a first measured pressure; changing the pressure of the measurement gas in the control chamber to a second measured pressure; supplying a measurement gas to the control chamber at a third measured pressure; changing the pressure of the measurement gas in the control chamber to a fourth measured pressure; and determining the presence of a gas in the pump chamber based at least in part on the measured pressures.
In yet another embodiment, a method for detecting the presence of gas in a pump chamber is disclosed, where the pump chamber is coupled to or contained within a control chamber. The method comprises determining a first measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber and/or the control chamber with a fluid supplied to the control chamber at a first pressure, determining a second measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber and/or the control chamber with a fluid supplied to the control chamber at a second pressure, and comparing the first measured parameter and the second measured parameter.
In yet another embodiment, a method for detecting the presence of gas in a pump chamber is disclosed, where the pump chamber is at least partially comprised of a movable surface. The method comprises determining a first measured parameter related to a volume of the pump chamber with at least a first force applied to the movable surface, where the first force creates a first level of stress in the movable surface. The method further comprises determining a second measured parameter related to a volume of the pump chamber with at least a second force applied to the movable surface, where the second force creates a second level of stress in the movable surface. The method further comprises comparing the first measured parameter and the second measured parameter.
In another embodiment, a method for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed, where the pump chamber is at least partially comprised of a movable surface and is coupled to or contained within a control chamber. The method comprises: supplying a measurement gas to the control chamber at a first measured pressure, where the first measured pressure creates a first difference in pressure between the pump chamber and the control chamber; supplying a measurement gas to the control chamber at a second measured pressure, where the second measured pressure creates a second difference in pressure between the pump chamber and the control chamber; and determining the presence of a gas in the pump chamber based at least in part on the measured pressures.
In another embodiment, a system for detecting the presence of a gas in an isolatable pump chamber is disclosed. In this embodiment, the system includes a force applicator that is constructed and arranged to apply a force to a surface of the pump chamber at at least a first level of force and a second level of force. The system further includes a comparer configured to determined the presence of a gas in the pump chamber based at least in part on a first measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber at a first condition, and a second measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber at a second condition.
In another embodiment, a system for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed. The system in this embodiment includes a control chamber that is coupled to or contains the pump chamber, a flexible membrane comprising at least a portion of the pump chamber, and at least one pressure measuring component able to measure a pressure in the control chamber. The system further includes a fluid supply system in fluid communication with the control chamber that is able to supply a fluid to the control chamber at at least a first and a second predetermined pressure, where the fluid pressure in the control chamber is measured with the pressure measuring component. The system in this embodiment also includes a comparer configured to determine the presence of a gas in the pump chamber based on a first measured parameter related to a volume of the control chamber at at least the first pressure and a second measured parameter related to the volume of a control chamber at at least the second pressure.
In yet another embodiment, a system for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed. The system in this embodiment includes a control chamber that is coupled to or contains the pump chamber, a pressure supply to pressurize the control chamber at at least a first pressure and a second pressure, and a comparer that is configured to determine the presence of gas in the pump chamber based at least in part on a first measured parameter related to a volume of the pump chamber and/or control chamber at a first condition, and a second measured parameter related to a volume of a pump chamber and/or control chamber at a second condition.
In another embodiment, a system for detecting the presence of a gas in a pump chamber is disclosed. The system in this embodiment comprises force applicator means for supplying a force to the surface of the pump chamber at a first level of force and a second level of force, and processor means for determining the presence of a gas in the pump chamber based at least in part on a first measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber at a first condition and a second measured parameter related to the volume of the pump chamber at a second condition.
In another embodiment, a pump chamber is disclosed. The pump chamber in this embodiment includes a wall and a movable surface comprising at least a portion of the wall. The pump chamber further includes at least one spacer positioned within the pump chamber to inhibit gas from being pumped through the pump chamber.
In yet another embodiment, a pump chamber including a wall and a flexible membrane disposed over at least a portion of the wall is disclosed. The pump chamber in this embodiment further includes at least one spacer positioned within the pump chamber to assist air to rise in the pump chamber.
In yet another embodiment, a pump chamber comprising a volumetric container is disclosed. The pump chamber in this embodiment includes a flexible membrane comprising at least a portion of a wall of the container, with at least one spacer positioned within the container to inhibit contact between internal surfaces of the container.
In another embodiment, a pump chamber is disclosed. The pump chamber is this embodiment comprises a first movable wall of the pump chamber, a second wall of the pump chamber, and at least one elongate spacer attached to the second wall and projecting towards the first movable wall.
In another embodiment, a method of pumping of fluid is disclosed. The method involves providing a pump chamber, which includes a flexible membrane, and preventing any gas contained within the pump chamber from being pumped from the pump chamber by providing at least one spacer element within the pump chamber. The spacer element in this embodiment prevents the flexible membrane from contacting an internal surface of the pump chamber during pumping.
In another aspect, a series of pumping systems is disclosed. In one embodiment, the system is for pumping a liquid with a pump chamber. The system in this embodiment includes at least one fluid source, containing a fluid at a first pressure, where the source is able to be placed in fluid communication with a control chamber that is coupled to the pump chamber when the system is in operation. The system in this embodiment further includes a variable sized orifice valve able to be placed in fluid communication with the fluid source and the control chamber. The system may also include a processor which controls the variable sized orifice valve to selectively allow the control chamber to be pressurized with a fluid from the fluid source to a desired pressure. In this embodiment, the processor also controls the pressure within the control chamber during filling of the pump chamber with a liquid or during discharge of a liquid from the pump chamber by selectively changing the size of an orifice within the variable sized orifice valve.
In another embodiment, a method for pumping a liquid using a pump chamber is disclosed. The method comprises: providing a first fluid source that supplies a fluid at a first pressure in fluid communication with an inlet of a variable sized orifice valve; providing a control chamber that is coupled to the pump chamber, where the control chamber is in fluid communication with an outlet of the variable sized orifice valve; selectively changing a size of an orifice within the variable sized orifice valve in order to pressurize the control chamber with the fluid to a desired pressure; and maintaining the desired pressure in the control chamber by selectively changing the size of the orifice.
In another embodiment, a system for measuring the volume of a volumetric chamber is disclosed. The system includes a reference chamber, a first fluid source supplying fluid at a first pressure, and a second fluid source supplying fluid at a second pressure. The system in this embodiment also includes a switch valve having a first and second inlet and an outlet. The first inlet of the switch valve is connected in fluid communication with the first fluid source, and the second inlet of the switch valve is connected in fluid communication with the second fluid source. The outlet of the switch valve is connected in fluid communication with at least one line able to be placed in fluid communication with the reference chamber and the volumetric chamber. The switch valve has a first position that provides fluid communication between the first fluid source and the reference chamber and volumetric chamber, and has a second position that provides fluid communication between the second fluid source and the reference chamber and volumetric chamber. The system may also include a processor which controls the switch valve to selectively allow the reference chamber and/or the volumetric chamber to be pressurized to a selected pressure with a fluid from either the first fluid source or the second fluid source. The processor also determines a volume of the volumetric chamber based at least in part on the selected pressure.
In another embodiment, a method for measuring a volume of a volumetric chamber is disclosed. The method comprises providing a first fluid source to supply fluid at a first pressure, a second fluid source to supply fluid at a second pressure, and a switch-valve having a first inlet, a second inlet, and an outlet, where the first inlet is connected in fluid communication with the first fluid source, the second inlet is connected in fluid communication with the second fluid source, and the outlet is connected in fluid communication with at least one line that is able to be placed in fluid communication with the volumetric chamber. The method further comprises positioning the switch valve to allow the volumetric chamber to be pressurized with the fluid from the first fluid source, determining a first pressure of the volumetric chamber, and determining a volume of the volumetric chamber based at least in part on the first pressure.
In yet another embodiment, a system for pumping a liquid with a pump chamber is disclosed. The system in this embodiment includes a first fluid source supplying fluid at a first pressure, and a second fluid source supplying fluid at a second pressure. The system in this embodiment also includes a switch valve having a first and a second inlet and an outlet. The first inlet is connected in fluid communication with the first fluid source, and the second inlet is connected in fluid communication with the second fluid source. The outlet of the switch valve is connected in fluid communication with at least one line able to be placed in fluid communication with a control chamber that is coupled to the pump chamber when the system is in operation. The switch valve has a first position that provides fluid communication between the first fluid source and the control chamber, and has a second position that provides fluid communication between the second fluid source and the control chamber.
In another embodiment, a method for pumping a liquid with a pump chamber is disclosed. The method comprises providing a first fluid source to supply fluid at a first pressure, a second fluid source to supply fluid at a second pressure, and a switch-valve having a first inlet, a second inlet, and an outlet, where the first inlet is connected in fluid communication with the first fluid source, the second inlet is connected in fluid communication with the second fluid source, and the outlet is connected in fluid communication with at least one line able to be placed in fluid communication with a control chamber to be coupled to a pump chamber when the system is in operation. The method further comprises positioning the switch-valve to provide fluid communication between the first fluid source and the control chamber so as to at least partially fill the pump chamber with a liquid, and positioning the switch-valve to provide fluid communication between the second fluid source and the control chamber for dispensing the liquid from the pump chamber.
In yet another aspect, a series of methods and systems for pumping a liquid at a desired average flow rate with a pumping cartridge is disclosed. In one embodiment, the method involves pumping a liquid at a desired average flow rate with a pumping cartridge, where the cartridge includes at least one pump chamber, at least a portion of which pump chamber includes a movable surface. The method of this embodiment involves: at least partially filling the pump chamber with a liquid; isolating the pump chamber; applying a force to the movable surface and regulating the flow of liquid from the pump chamber while maintaining the force on the surface.
In another embodiment, a method for pumping a liquid at a desired average flow rate with a pumping cartridge that includes at least one pump chamber, at least a portion of which pump chamber comprises a movable surface is disclosed. The method of this embodiment involves: closing a valve positioned on an outlet line of the pump chamber; at least partially filling the pump chamber with a liquid; closing a valve positioned on the inlet line of the pump chamber thereby isolating the pump chamber; and, while maintaining the inlet valve in a closed position, applying a force to the movable surface and opening the outlet valve for predetermined periods at predetermined intervals while maintaining the force on the movable surface. The predetermined time periods and intervals may be selected to yield a desired average flow rate.
In yet another embodiment, a fluid metering system is disclosed. The system of this embodiment comprises a reusable component that is constructed and arranged for operative association with a removable pumping cartridge by coupling to the pumping cartridge. The pumping cartridge of this embodiment includes at least one pump chamber and has an outlet line having an outlet valve therein. The fluid metering system in this embodiment includes a processor that is configured to control pulsing of the outlet valve to achieve a desired flow rate.
In yet another embodiment, a fluid metering system including a reusable component that is constructed and arranged for operative association with a removable pumping cartridge is disclosed. The pumping cartridge includes at least one pump chamber having an inlet line having a first valve therein and an outlet line having a second valve therein. The pump chamber is at least partially formed from a movable surface. The system further includes valve actuating means for operating the first valve and the second valve, and pump chamber actuating means for applying a force to the movable surface. The system further includes control means for controlling the valve actuating means and pump chamber actuating means to deliver fluid at a desired flow rate from the pump chamber by closing the first valve, applying a force to the movable surface, and pulsing the second valve.
In another embodiment, a series of pumping cartridges is disclosed. In one embodiment, the pumping cartridge includes a first liquid flow path, a second liquid flow path, and a bypass valve in fluid communication with the first liquid flow path and the second liquid flow path. The bypass valve is constructed and arranged to selectively permit liquid flow through the first liquid flow path or the second liquid flow path, or to prevent liquid flow through both the first liquid flow path and the second liquid flow path.
In another embodiment, a pumping cartridge including a first component and at least one membrane disposed on the first component is disclosed. The first component and the membrane define a bypass valving chamber. The bypass valving chamber in this embodiment includes three ports, two of which ports are occludable by the membrane. The pumping cartridge in this embodiment further includes a first fluid flow path entering the bypass valving chamber through a first port and exiting the bypass valving chamber through a third occludable port. The pumping cartridge in this embodiment further includes a second fluid flow path entering the bypass valving chamber through a second occludable port and exiting the bypass valving chamber through the first port.
In yet another embodiment, a reusable system is disclosed that is constructed and arranged for operative association with a removable pumping cartridge, where the pumping cartridge provides at least two fluid flow paths therein and includes a bypass valving chamber in fluid communication with a first fluid flow path and a second fluid flow path. The system in this embodiment includes a pump housing component that is constructed and arranged to couple to the pumping cartridge, and a valve actuator to actuate the bypass valving chamber. The valve actuator in this embodiment is disposed within the pump housing adjacent to and in operative association with the bypass valving chamber, when the pumping cartridge is coupled to the pump housing
In yet another embodiment, a reusable system is disclosed that is constructed and arranged for operative association with a removable pumping cartridge, where the pumping cartridge provides at least two liquid flow paths therein and includes a first component, with at least one membrane disposed on the first component. The first component and the membrane define a bypass valving chamber. The reusable system in this embodiment includes a pump housing component that is constructed and arranged for operative association with the pumping cartridge by coupling to the pumping cartridge. The reusable system in this embodiment also includes a valve actuator to actuate the bypass valving chamber, which actuator is disposed adjacent to and in operative association with the bypass valving chamber when the pumping cartridge is coupled to the pump housing. The system may further include a force applicator forming at least a part of the valve actuator, where the force applicator is constructed and arranged to alternatively: apply a force to at least a portion of the membrane to restrict liquid flow through a first liquid flow path through the bypass valving chamber; apply a force to at least a portion of the membrane to restrict liquid flow through a second liquid flow path through the bypass valving chamber; and apply a force to at least a portion of the membrane to restrict liquid flow through both the first and the second liquid flow paths.
In another embodiment, a method for directing flow in a pumping cartridge is disclosed, where the pumping cartridge includes a bypass valving chamber having three ports therein and two liquid flow paths therethrough. At least a portion of the bypass valving chamber in this embodiment is formed from a membrane. The method in this embodiment comprises occluding a first port disposed in the bypass valving chamber with the membrane to restrict the flow of liquid through the bypass valving chamber along a first flow path, or occluding a second port disposed in the bypass valving chamber with the membrane to restrict the flow of liquid through the bypass valving chamber along a second flow path, and/or occluding both the first and second ports disposed in the bypass valving chamber with the membrane to restrict the flow of liquid along both the first and second flow paths.
In yet another aspect, pumping cartridges including filter elements and methods for filtering fluids are disclosed. In one embodiment, a removable pumping cartridge that is constructed and arranged for operative association with the reusable component is provided, the cartridge including at least one pump chamber, at least one valving chamber, and at least one fluid flow path constructed and positioned within the cartridge to provide fluid communication between the pump chamber and a body of a patient when pumping a fluid thereto. The cartridge in this embodiment further includes at least one filter element in fluid communication with the fluid flow path.
In another embodiment, a method for filtering a liquid supplied to the vasculature of a patient is disclosed. The method in this embodiment includes supplying a liquid to a pump chamber disposed in a removable pumping cartridge, where the pumping cartridge is constructed and arranged for operative association with a reusable component. The method further involves pumping the liquid to the patient through a filter element disposed in the pumping cartridge.
In yet another aspect, occluders for occluding collapsible tubing, and methods for occluding collapsible tubing using such occluders are disclosed. In one embodiment, an occluder for occluding at least one collapsible tube is disclosed. The occluder in this embodiment comprises an occluding member and a force actuator that is constructed and positioned to bend the occluding member.
In another embodiment, a method for occluding at least one collapsible tube is disclosed. The method comprises applying a force to bend the occluding member in order to open the collapsible tube to enable fluid to flow therethrough, and releasing the force in order to relax the occluding member and occlude the collapsible tube.
Each of the above disclosed inventions and embodiments may be useful and applied separately and independently, or may be applied in combination. Description of one aspect of the inventions are not intended to be limiting with respect to other aspects of the inventions.
Other advantages, novel features, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are schematic and are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the figures, identical or substantially similar components that are illustrated in various figures may be represented by a single numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component is labeled in every figure, nor is every component of each embodiment of the invention shown where illustration is not necessary to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to understand the invention.